Hidden Eye Of Magpie
Only those who believe will see the Hidden Eye Of Magpie...believe...believe...believe... WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I TOLD YOU TO BELIEVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Trivia On the Magpie trophy in Super Smash Pies, there can be seen a third eye on the back of the Magpies head, if you zoom in accurately. This might be because of a mistake made by daddy SakuPie made during the install process. Gallery 6800541051_98b8cf2273_b.jpg User_99of9_reflected_in_Australian_Magpie_eye.jpg Song The legend of The Hidden Eye Of Magpie has it's own official song! These are it's lyrics: I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath Scared to rock the boat and make a mess So I sat quietly, agreed politely I guess that I forgot I had a choice I let you push me past the breaking point I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything You held me down, but I got up (hey!) Already brushing off the dust You hear my voice, your hear that sound Like thunder, gonna shake your ground You held me down, but I got up Get ready 'cause I've had enough I see it all, I see it now I got the eye of the MAGPIE, a fighter Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am the TURTLE DOVE, and you're gonna hear me TWEET Louder, louder than a PIGEON 'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me TWEET! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me TWEET! Now I'm floating like a FALCON Stinging like a ROBIN I earned my stripes I went from zero, to my own hero You held me down, but I got up (hey!) Already brushing off the dust You hear my voice, your hear that sound Like thunder, gonna shake the ground You held me down, but I got up Get ready 'cause I've had enough I see it all, I see it now I got the eye of the MAGPIE, a fighter Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am the champion, and you're gonna hear me TWEET Louder, louder than a PIGEON 'Cause I am a DOVE, and you're gonna hear me TWEET! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me TWEET! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me TWEET! TWEET, TWEET, TWEET, TWEET, TWEET! I got the eye of the MAGPIE, a fighter Dancing through the fire 'Cause I am the champion, and you're gonna hear me roar Louder, louder than a PIGEON 'Cause I am a DOVE, and you're gonna hear me TWEET! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me TWEET! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh You're gonna hear me TWEET! Magpie-01.jpg|Magpie 15908219171_5326cfb01e_b.jpg|Pigeon IMG_9449 Turtle Dove 10x15 040712.jpg|Turtle Dove 8453917630_afd563f302_b.jpg|Robin 32076912714_60ae92f5a9_b.jpg|Falcon iliketurtles_fullpic_artwork.jpg|��I like turtles��